When a Flights Cancelled
by gohanfan1
Summary: Lithuania was suppose to be gone to his home country to catch up on current events but because of bad storms his flight was concelled. He goes back to Americas manor and is surprised at what he sees. Kink meme LithuaniaxAmerica


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Hetalia**

**Happyclaimer****: So I've always wanted to do a LithuaniaxAmerica fanfic :3 so since class is going slow because of Halloween, which is next month so it's confusing why we're dressing up, I have enough time to write on my phone~ **

**Warning****: Toy play/kink meme**

**Chapter One**

Lithuania sighed as he unlocked the front door to America's manor. He was suppose to be back in his country to catch up on current events, America was gracious enough to buy him a ticket and cabby to get there, but a terrible storm postponed all flights to Europe. He groaned at the happy look on Americas face when he got to spend the week all alone and the fact that Lithuania could go back to see his people. He closed the door softly so he wouldn't interrupt Alfred's sleep, locking it behind him from the invading hooligans. He began to walk to the stair case stealthily to go up them but froze in his tracks when he heard America making a struggled noise. The sound was familiar but he couldn't place it at the moment since his mind was thinking of America being in danger. He dashed up the stairs, stumbling a bit, going to America room throwing the door open.

"Alfre..." His eyes widened as did the other nation when they saw each other. There laid America on the bed completely naked with his legs propped up. A blush etched on his cheeks with his hands between his waist and a slight buzzing sound was heard faintly. His body was amerced in sweat that could be seen by the faint glow from the full moon emitting from a nearby window.

"Lithuania..." He groaned trying to sit up but fell back down with his back arching upward. Lithuania stood still for what seemed like an eternity. He slowly walked next to Americas bed looking at the super nation submitting to his own self afflicted pleasure. Alfred's eyes fluttered open looking at Lithuania worried.

"What happened?" Lithuania could register the words being said to him. You could say it went in one ear and out the other, a popular saying in Americas land. He began to move forward propping his knee up on the bed right beside the withering nation. There was a gasp by Alfred as he moved and the buzzing sound went away. America held a device that Lithuania was all to familiar with and smiled as America blushes darkly.

"Sorry... I thought... You weren't here..." He said embarrassed, still catching his breath. Lithuania moved one of his hands to place it under Alfred's chin to make the nation look at him.

"I don't mind. If you want you can still continue." Americas mouth fell open looking at his companion in a mix of shock and confusion.

"You want me to continue?" Lithuania smirked and stood up to walk near the door to turn on the light. America shielded his eyes at the newly found brightness while Lithuania crawled on the foot of the bed, sitting criss cross, getting a great view of the nation. America blinked and blushed hiding his member with was still fully erect.

"I didn't know you were the kinky type." America joked rolling his eyes. Lithuania smirked and touched one of Americas bare legs causing the other nation to shiver.

"I did live with Russia so that pretty much says it all." America laughed and nodded slightly. Lithuania got on his knees and grabbed the pink toy eyeing it.

"I didn't know you were the vibrating dildo type." America looked to the side getting embarrassed.

"Well I lived with England so I guess that says it all too." Lithuania licked his lips and looked at America with glazed over eyes. He looked around and smirked when he found a bottle of lube that was laying beside the nation.

"No offense but you're acting completely different then normal." America commented with a small smile. Lithuania blushed and nodded knowingly.

"I had to wait for hours on end for the plain so I drank. But the plain was being delayed a lot so i just kept going and then it finally was dismissed and the people at the airport told the people to come back the next day." He said while grabbing the bottle to lube up his fingers. America awed as he was finally told why the other nation was here. Lithuania held a smirk as he entered a finger abruptly into the other nation getting a startled yelp and moan from the other. He was stretched out by the toy but was neglected for a while. He pushed in another to scissor his entrance open more grabbing the dildo in his other hand. It was still lubed up from its previous usage so he removed his fingers and pushed the head of the toy in causing America to groan and moan loudly. He slowly thrust the rest of it inside Alfred moving away a bit letting it go. America whimpered and looked at Lithuania with a slight puppy dog look. He bit his bottom lip as he grabbed the dildo and began slowly moving it in and out of him. He moved his head back and forth in the pillow as his back arched up and down. He started going fast gasping aloud and using his other hand to turn the vibrating part on then he began to touch his groin that was leaking pre-cum. Lithuania marveled in the nations beauty moving his own hand to touch his neglected member. America started squirming gasping aloud and moaning indicating he found his sweet spot. Since he was in control it was easy to hit the spot, well, sort of. His legs began to close and open wide with his back arching up high moving from side to side trying to keep the dildo moving inside him. His legs closed tightly with both of his hand on the toy pushing it as far as it would go moaning loudly as he came. He breathed hevaily staying in the same position riding out his climax. He pulled the device out of him and caught his breathing looking at Lithuania with a smirk.

"Happy with the show?" He asked jokingly scooping up some of his cum that laid on his chest to wipe it on his bed sheets which he had to wash anyway. Lithuania smiled back and nodded moving forward.

"You made me extremely hard. So... Can I have a round?"

**I started this at 8:50ish am and finished it at 9:57 pm XD so Review, follow, favorite, it's up to you :D but reviews make me update faster :3 also I'm thinking to make this a bit of a full relationship story after Americas round 2 with Lithuania ;) if so they'd be more kinky things in the future but I need to see if someone else would like it XD**


End file.
